gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity from Wicked is featured in Wheels, the ninth episode of season one. It is sung by Rachel and Kurt during New Directions' first "diva-off" because Mr. Schuester thinks about using the song at Sectionals. At first, he gives the part to Rachel, but Kurt's father, Burt, learns that Kurt wanted the solo, so he complains to Principal Figgins, and Will allows Kurt to audition for the solo. However, Kurt throws the competition by blowing the high F so that Burt won't have to endure more anti-gay calls or worse and he lets Rachel to win. This is the final track on Glee: The Music, Volume 1. The version covered is not the stage version but the pop version released by Idina Menzel. Three different versions of the song were released: the regular version with both Rachel and Kurt, a Rachel-only version, and a Kurt-only version. The Kurt and Rachel solo versions were released as singles, but they were not on Glee: The Music, Volume 1''and were instead released on ''Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Lyrics Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Kurt: ''' Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! '''Both: It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Kurt: Losing love I guess I've lost Both: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Rachel: Ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Charts Reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal ''praised Rachel's ''Defying Gravity audition, which he wrote: "leaves us wanting for more." Glee's version is actually more successful that Idina Menzel's version, which only peaked at no 5. Trivia *In Kurt's version, he doesn't sing the high F. *This is the first released Glee song which features Kurt. *This is the first diva-off seen. This is also the first song in which more than one version was released. *This is the first duet on Glee between Rachel and Kurt. *The story of this song is based on an experience Chris Colfer had in high school, when despite his repeated requests in several years, his choir teacher refused to allow him to sing the song due to his gender, since Elphaba is a female character. However, his grandma allowed him to perform it at a church. Gallery DefyingGravity.PNG Vlcsnap-788252.png Defying Gravity Hummelberry.jpg KurtDefyingG.jpg DGKurt.jpg DGRachel.jpg Defying.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Defying Gravity (Extended Version)thumb|300px|left|Original Version Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One